


Trust Excersize

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: First Time Trying Bondage, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, dick injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: Quatre wants to try bondage and it goes just as poorly as you would expect.





	Trust Excersize

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this too seriously I wrote this for a friend to cheer them up.

“Where the hell did you learn to do this?!”

“I don't think you want to know the answer to that.”

Quatre just grumbled, sitting up proud and tall as his boyfriend brought the ropes around his torso with practice he probably shouldn't have. Quatre would admit he suspected cheating at first, but realized Six was far too stupid to allow that and settled upon “very odd assassin skills” as the explanation. 

Skilled hands worked unbelievably quickly, lacing the rope around his body and tying his arms together with skill. Quatre couldn't find any reason to complain about it- much to his dismay. 

“Is it too tight?”

Gently flexing and squirming a bit, he determined it was alright. “It's… fine.”

Six must have pushed past his fear on this part, tying it off with skill before getting off the bed, checking his work on Quatre's torso.

Keeping his clothes on was a good idea, loose casual shirt preventing much friction from occurring. Although Six would admit that Quatre's pants… clung to his legs more than he would have liked. But that was a bonus in this sort of situation. 

“...Now what?”

Quatre glared at him, ears lowered. “What do you mean ‘now what’? We fuck and get this over with!”

“That's not how this works.”

“Yes it is!”

Six knew it was stupid to argue, standing dumbly as he tried to negotiate. “I'm not going all the way the first time we try this.”

“What, do you take me for some kinda- _ HEY! _ ”

Quatre shut up as he was pushed back, Six not even putting that much force into it. Scrambling back, it was as though Quatre had just discovered the fact that  _ his arms were tied behind his fucking back.  _

“Six!! What the hell?!-”

“...Are you not supposed to do stuff like that? I tied you up, now I can take charge.”

Quatre couldn't much argue, ear flicking as he tried to suppress a scowl. Six was getting uncertain, he could practically  _ smell _ the nerves coming off of him.

“...Fine. Do what you want.”

Six sat down on edge of the mattress, running his hand down the intricate knots that lay in the center of Quatre's chest. It was an oddly reverent action- something that brought Quatre some form of comfort.

Comfort that was quickly lost when Six grabbed a few of the knots and pulled him forward. 

“I-  _ HEY, PUT ME DOW-” _

Six placed him on the ground with ease, helping him get onto his knees between his legs. Quatre knew what Six wanted- and he was definitely willing to give it. 

Even his pout was beginning to falter as Six unzipped his pants, the ship keeling beneath him. The familiar distant rumble sent a chill up his spine, but he just brushed it off. Laying a cheek against his boyfriends thigh, his eyes never left his fumbling hands, trying to keep from licking his lips as Six’s pants were pushed down just enough to allow his cock to spring free. 

Quatre couldn't stop himself from staring as he eyed over every inch of Six's cock- from the tip down the slick shaft, the small bulge of a knot to the very base of it. As much as admitting it put a bad taste in his mouth… he couldn't suppress the desire to lick every damn inch of it. 

A shuddered breath came from above him as he leaned forward, scooting on his knees to get a better angle. Six wanted to say something, but he stopped himself, too focused on watching what was going on below. 

Leaning forward, Quatre was confident in his motions as he pressed his lips to the tip, allowing his tongue to slip out and lick a few small areas, before pulling away entirely and licking long stripes around the underside Six's knot.

The only way he could describe the noises from above him were squeals- Six's hands dug into the bedspread, thighs trembling with need as Quatre moved. Exactly how he remembered it- Six was especially sensitive down there. 

Quatre felt a hand moving towards his head, gently brushing away the pins that kept his braid in place. It fell to the floor, brushing against his feet as he kept up his movements against Six's cock. 

“Quatre-”

Six groaned, cut off by the sudden rush of feeling as Quatre began to suck at the swelled knot. Pulling off, Quatre licked the spit from his lips, craning his neck to get his lips over the top. Gently sinking down, his tongue pressed against the underside of the head, pressing and sucking-

Until a clap of thunder overhead made him jump.

Somewhere along the lines Quatre bit down- pulling off and clenching his teeth as Six recoiled, an indescribable noise escaping him. 

Quatre struggled to stand, the only indication of what happened the iron taste of blood in his mouth. But in his panic, he completely forgot about the fact his arms were tied, stumbling over himself and crashing almost directly into his poor Boyfriends lap. Six was already sobbing in pain, the sudden weight just drawing a pathetic noise from his throat. 

God, there was no way this could get worse, could it?

It absolutely could.

Rolling off of his suffering boyfriend, Quatre ended up face down in the bed. With nowhere to go. He didn’t weigh enough to get any leverage, and to rock back and forth would require arms, or risk kicking Six in the leg. Both of which were not viable options.

So he lay there. Useless. As his boyfriend cried over his bleeding dick and thunder cracked overhead. 

Great. Just great. 

He stopped struggling, collapsing against the bedspread as he tried to think through his options. Six was top priority here- but the ship was swaying like Siete after two drinks so his restrained arms were gonna make that much, much worse. Not like Six could shove his dick back into his pants and go to the medbay in this state- besides his mask was sitting on the bedside table-

“Six- the drawer, there might be a potion-“

Scrambling to find it, Quatre heard Six shuffling through every drawer before finally making a noise Quatre could only guess was that of relief.

The cap was snapped off, Quatre suddenly very aware of his inability to move as he heard Six gulp the contents down eagerly. An extended silence followed, neither of them sure of what to do as Six awaited the pain leaving his senses. 

Six probably mumbled something but Quatre couldn't hear it. His ears were pinned against his head in shame, and he was seriously considering trying to suffocate himself in the comforter at this point. 

“Quatre- are you-”

“I'm  _ fine.”  _

Whether or not Six believed him was uncertain, but he shut up after that. Not too long later Quatre heard some rustling, the metallic sound of zippers and the creaking of the mattress. 

“...Wait- are you-”

Quatre couldn't even finish his statement, being grabbed by the ropes on his back and hauled up to Six's lap. Apparently he was either fully healed or a masochist, seeing how easily he could take the added weight against his body. 

Another clap of thunder cut off his sentence, head burying itself into the crux of Six's neck. Six didn't respond verbally, a steady hand holding Quatre against him as the rumbles subsided, the ship keeling portside. 

Pressed against his chest, even through the ropes and clothes, Quatre took comfort in the movements of Six's torso. Even as the storm subsided briefly, he didn't dare pull his head from Six's neck.

“...I'm sorry.”

“I forgive you.”

His ears lowered. Six was looking straight forward, far past the wall of Quatre's cabin. Quatre allowed himself to relax, rapid heart pulsing in his tight ribcage. 

“You're very quiet.”

Quatre only sighed. 

“...If you put some practice in it, you could be like me.”

“An assassin?! Never!”

Six scoffed, a smile pulling into his face. “I didn't say I would want that.”

“...Good. Because I'm not doing it.”

There was no response from Six, who's hand was idly rubbing Quatre's back, gently toying with the ropes. “...Did you like it? The ropes, at least.”

Now that Six brought it up, Quatre had hardly even bothered to feel anything with them- declaring them a nuisance immediately and not thinking any further upon it. “I… Maybe. I would try it again.”

“...I would like that.”

“...Sorry this was fucking awful.”

“Quatre- uh, don't these things happen sometimes? Like, not everything is supposed to be perfect or whatever?” Six struggled to comfort him, likely parroting some phrase or another that Siete said at some point.

“Six I almost bit your dick in half you have every right-” Quatre noticed how Six flinched at even just  _ speaking  _ about it, so he shut up. 

Six's had moved up his back, brushing his braid and then moving against his ears, petting the short lavender fur. “...Even if it sucked… I wanna try again. In better weather.”

“...Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos or comments!!!!
> 
> You can also come yell at me on [Twitter!!!!](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep)


End file.
